It's Kaibaman
by Winter-Rae
Summary: While having a business meeting with Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba finds out about the newest Duel Monster’s card Pegasus created, and he’s not too happy about it.


**It's Kaibaman!**

**Title:** It's Kaibaman!

**Summary:** While having a business meeting with Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba finds out about the newest Duel Monster's card Pegasus created, and he's not too happy about it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Warnings:** Another friendship fic, so maybe some out of characterness but as you know I do my best to keep that at a minimal!

**Winter-Rae:** I think Seto has been in all of my one shots so far. This guy is just so fun to mess with!

_Italics - flashbacks_

* * *

**It's Kaibaman!**

'I swear, that Kaiba is a nothing but a work Nazi,' Duke Devlin muttered in his head as he took a long drink from his hot cup of coffee, 'No one but him works on the weekend anyway.'

Duke let out a yawn and sat back in his chair. He was to be having a meeting with Seto Kaiba about his Dungeon Dice Monsters game. What exactly the meeting was for, Duke wasn't sure, so he showed up to humour Kaiba.

'Couldn't this have waited until Monday?' Duke wondered to himself, 'Whatever it is can't be that important.'

Duke had never considered himself to be a morning person, as far as he was concerned the more sleep the better. Often he could be caught sleeping to noon or one in the afternoon on weekends and days off. Getting to school on time had always been a problem for him. On those mornings coffee was his best friend, needing at least two before he considered himself to almost be in the same state of consciousness as the others. Today was no exception.

It started at seven in the morning; he was sleeping soundly when his cell phone started to go off. The first time he let it ring, the second time he answered it and told the person he had the wrong number but the third time he gave in. After some muttering, cursing, and fumbling to find the object on his bedside table the conversation he had with the caller went as such.

* * *

_"Whoever this is, you will die, I'll cut off your fingers and make you watch while I do it!" he muttered while keeping his eyes closed, hoping this would scare the person enough into hanging up on him. However this person wasn't about to be threatened and didn't take him seriously enough as it was._

_"Hello Devlin."_

_"Who is this?"_

_"Seto Kaiba, fool."_

_"Who?"_

_"Are you really that dense?" Kaiba shouted over the phone. Duke blinked dumbly, sat up in his bed and scratched head._

_"Kaiba, what do you waaaaaaant?" he asked while yawning. He heard the eldest Kaiba growl into the phone._

_"Devlin," Seto said, "How soon can you get to my office, I need to discuss something with you right away."_

_Duke looked at his clock._

_"It's seven in the damn morning," he said to Kaiba, "Call me back at noon, better yet one."_

_"It's urgent that I speak with you now," Kaiba said, "I'll make it worth your while."_

_"A bribe?" Duke scoffed, "You could offer me all of your company and that still wouldn't get me up."_

_"Are you going to make me beg?"_

_Duke laughed._

_"Now that would be something to hear."_

_"Devlin, get your scrawny ass over here before I send someone to drag you out!"_

_Duke had to hold the phone away from his ear as Kaiba yelled at him. Once he was done ranting Duke was convinced that whatever he needed must have some importance._

_"Alright, alright," he said, "Give me 45 minutes, if this is how you beg I'd hate to see how you grovel."_

_"You've got thirty," Kaiba said before hanging up on him. Duke glared at his phone and slammed in on the bedside table angrily. He then slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom so he could shower._

* * *

"What took you so long?" Kaiba barked when he walked out of his office and saw Duke sitting in the waiting area. Duke looked up at him and frowned.

"You wake me up at seven and you are forced to deal with the consequences of me being a slow riser, get over it, I am."

Seto growled. Duke lifted up another cup of coffee and handed it to him.

"Here," he said, "I got if from your favourite place too."

Seto frowned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Devlin."

"Sure you don't Kaiba," Duke said with a smirk, "So what did you need to see me about anyway?"

Duke got to his feet and stretched. Once he was done he followed Kaiba into his office. Seto went to his laptop, tapped away at some buttons and then turned it around for Duke to see.

"Are you aware of this?"

Duke looked at the screen and burst out laughing. Seto, with his patience dwindling, listened to Duke laugh, growing more and more annoyed with each passing second.

"Oh wow," the dice master said, "that's a good look for you. The resemblance is uncanny. Pegasus must have gone through a lot to make this card. Didn't he say he was retiring? This must have been his last attempt to annoy you, and by the look on your face, I think it worked."

Seto grabbed Duke's collar.

"Shut your mouth, this is not funny!" he snapped, "You knew about this didn't you?"

"You're paranoid," he pointed out as he shoved Kaiba's hands off, "I had no idea about this thing, Pegasus and I haven't had any dealings with each other since he got Dungeon Dice Monsters off the ground. What's the big deal anyway? Who wouldn't want a card made up in their image? Devlinman, yeah I like the sound of that."

Seto slammed his fists on his desk.

"It's a mockery to me and my company!"

Duke studied the picture on the screen and started to read.

"Kaibaman; two hundred attack points and seven hundred defence points, well he's not a very strong monster now is he? Pegasus must think you're trying to compensate for something."

Seto glared but said nothing. As Duke went on, his eyes widened.

"Hey, did you read all of this?"

Seto shook his head.

"Well you should have, I think you'd like to have one or two of these guys in your deck."

Seto scoffed.

"Why on earth do you think that?" he asked. Duke pointed to the screen where it described the special ability of the monster.

"Let's see here, he mused, "'You can tribute this card to special summon one Blue Eyes White Dragon from your hand' and since you're the only one with a Blue Eyes...you tell me."

Seto crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed.

"It doesn't change that he used my name, do I have to put a trademark on even that now!"

Duke chuckled.

"Come on Kaiba," he said shrugging, "it's all in good fun."

"I'm glad you find this so amusing Devlin, but now I have a bone to pick with you."

"Oh?"

"Since I can't stop this card from being made the least I can do is stop the Dungeon Dice Monster version."

Duke cocked his head to the side.

"What makes you think I have any intention of making it?" he asked Seto.

"Because you're the type to do that."

Duke rolled his eyes.

"Do you always have to make yourself out to be the victim here?" he asked, "Look, I have no intention of making this into a Dice Monster."

Kaiba was taken by surprise at this. He and Devlin had never gotten along very well, mostly because both of their companies were in constant competition with one another. Not only that, but their personalities were very different. Seto was all about taking care of his brother and making sure his company was always on top. Duke on the other hand had always been someone who looked after himself, and had recently become one of Yugi's cheerleaders.

"What do you want?" Seto asked. Duke laughed.

"While I wouldn't mind getting you to do something for me, and this is probably my one and only chance to do it, I'm going to let this slide."

Seto scoffed.

"Why the change of heart suddenly Devlin?" he asked, "From what I know about you, you're only out for what interests you. Let's face it Devlin, you're just about the most selfish person I know."

Duke placed his hands on his hips and looked away from Kaiba.

"Selfish?" he mused, "Yeah, I was, but anyone can have a change of heart. After meeting Yugi and the others I found that helping others was a better way to live. Pardon the preaching, I try not to do that but sometimes it calls for it."

Seto still wasn't buying Duke's speech.

"Just tell me what you want from me Devlin; I'll feel much better knowing I don't owe you anything for this."

Duke yawned again. His was starting to crash after having to wake up so early. He wanted to finish this meeting and go back to bed. But how was he going to convince Kaiba that he wanted nothing to do with changing the Kaibaman card into the Dice Monster version. He thought for a moment and smirked.

"You have my word that I won't be making the Kaibaman Dice Monster version."

"Why?" Seto asked him. Duke started to leave the office.

"Why in the world would I create something that looks like you and put it in my game?" he asked, "That would be very bad for business."

Seto glared after him.

"There's nothing wrong with the Kaibaman card!" he snapped, instantly catching himself in what he said. Duke laughed.

"So it's growing on you then?" he mused, as he left the office he called back, "I'm glad you're open to the idea now Kaiba. I might have to think about making the new Kaibaman Dice Monster. Now what kind of abilities should I give it?"

"Get back here Devlin!"

Seto was about to go after him when his phone rang. He answered it.

"What?" he snapped.

"Oh my, I take it you found out about the Kaibaman card."

"Pegasus!"

"Hello Kaiba-boy," the man greeted, "So what do you think?"

"I demand that you cancel the making of that card!" Seto snapped into the phone, "You have no right to take my name and mess with it for your amusement!"

"Oh my, Kaiba-boy, my intentions were not to make fun of you," Pegasus replied, "I thought you would be flattered. I made it just for you after all."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** The rest is pretty much up for interpretation, I didn't want it to be a repetition of the argument he had with Duke. Poor Seto, I love torturing him. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that. Next I was thinking about Valon and Joey. Anyone have any requests? Remember these are friendship comedy fics only! Thanks for reading! Cheers!


End file.
